Leaving You With Normalcy I Don't Think So
by acho111
Summary: John leaves Bella in Forks after he gets a lead on the YED he can't ignore and thinks its to dangerous for Bella to come with. She meets and falls for Edward but how will he take finding out his true love is a hunter and he is a vampire? ExB RxE AxJ
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I was bored and so I decided to start writing I am meant to be doing Uni work but oh well lol! I hope you like this idea it's the original version I had for my other story 'You Used To Be There' but I decided I didn't want to do the Twilight and Supernatural crossover but now I have decided to do it lol so here is the original version =]

BPOV

I groaned as I walked inside following the footsteps of my older brother Dean. We were covered in mud and dripping wet from head to toe. Apparently the wettest place in the world is where we currently were living. It hadn't stopped raining since we got here and it didn't look like it would stop any time soon. Forks is a tiny town, exactly the place I don't think a family like the Winchesters should be.

I followed Dean and my Dad into the house and made my way into the kitchen with my Dad as Dean headed upstairs for a shower. I slowly trudged over to the table and chairs and sat down, resting my head on the table's hard surface. I knew what was coming now but I couldn't be bothered facing him as it happened.

"Isabella, so help me God if you don't get you act together you'll be running laps until five tomorrow morning"

"What do you mean get my act together? I missed two targets Dad… out of fifty. Let's put it down to having an off day shall we?" I mumbled a reply not even looking up at him from the table. I heard a fist slam on the table and I found that my cue to look up at my father.

"That is no excuse, Dean didn't miss any. What would have happened if we were out on a hunt and those two shots were supposed to save Dean or me from being killed? Then what? Would you say that being responsible for your dad and brother's death was just you having an off day?"

"Dad how could you say that you know you guys can trust me out there." I said starting to get irritated now.

"I don't think I can anymore. If you're so casual about it and don't care, why bother, just leave." He shouted turning away and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"What? Like you made Sam leave?" I said standing up to face him. I knew that using Sam was a low blow but I was getting pissed now.

"Don't you mention your brother to me he is the one that chose to leave, he abandoned this family to go chase his dreams of normalcy. We all know that can never happen to people like us."

"He would still be with us if it weren't for you. He could have gone to college and hunted with us on the side and you know it. That way we could have still seen him at least." I said quietly standing up to leave the room.

"That's it. You need to cool off young lady. Take a run to the park and keep running around the park until I decide you've run enough, and I'll know if you haven't done it or not, so you better get moving if you want to sleep tonight before school tomorrow."

I got up and passed Dean coming downstairs from his shower.

"Showers free can't help it if there's no hot water though." He grinned at me

"Whatever, see you later." I said as I waved at him and walked to the front door.

"Err where you going all dressed up like that?" he said sarcastically looking at my mud soaked clothes.

"I got to run laps of the park until tomorrow morning apparently." I replied reaching for the door handle.

"Bells wait, the park is on the other side of town, its dark out. You can't run there on your own." He frowned.

"Well Dad doesn't care so neither do I then, see you tomorrow."

"Bella, wait. What happened?"

"Same old, same old" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm

"You really need to cut the sarcasm no wonder Dad gets pissed at you so much. You need to quit being a whiney bitch. What is it that you want anyway that you don't have already. You got a roof over your head a loving family, food…"

Dean's words stung me more than I thought they would, I know he was just joking around but it hit a little too close to home.

"Sam. I want Sam back… Just leave me alone Dean." I ran out the door slamming it behind me and started running towards the park.

I don't know how long I had been running for but it felt like forever. I had made it to the park and was now running around it. I knew I couldn't stop until my Dad showed up, otherwise there would be a harsher punishment to pay and somehow he always knew if we had done our punishments or not.

As I ran I noticed a guy watching me from across the park. He looked back at me and I sucked in a breath. He was the most gorgeous looking guy I had ever seen, beautiful pale skin, sexy ruffled bronze hair. In that moment I lost all concentration and kicked my foot into a broken piece of concrete on the path. I braced myself for the fall stretching my hands in front of me. My hands connected with the concrete first then my knees and legs. I grunted in pain as I rolled off the concrete onto the wet grass next to the path.

I sat up and looked at the damage I had done to myself. I had a cut down the side of my left leg and my left arm, both bleeding nicely, and my knees and hands were nicely grazed and stinging like hell. I stood up brushing my hands off on my shorts. The rain had just started to really come down again and that's when I remembered the guy. I turned to look for him but he was gone, probably to tell all his friends what a loser I was. '_Great way to make friends in a new town Bella',_ I thought to myself.

I started back on the path again running for about the hundredth time around the park wondering about the random guy sitting in the rain. When I heard shouting behind me.

"Bella, stop!" I frowned wondering why I was hearing Deans voice and not my Dad's. I slowed then stopped and turned around to face Dean who was breathing heavily as well. I smirked knowing Dad didn't' let him take the Impala.

"What? I promise I have been running this whole time." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, yeah I don't care anyways. Listen, something's come up and Dad has taken off to Bobby's place. Apparently is big like, yellow eyes big. He thinks he will be gone a couple of days or weeks he doesn't know. So I have to baby sit you until he gets back kiddo."

"You're kidding right? What's the big news anyway, and how come we can't go? 'Cause I already hate this town." I grumbled.

"Ah come on what's not to like about twenty four seven rain and a town where everyone knows everyone. Come on let's get out the rain and head home." He said turning to walk back on the path towards the house.

We raced home playing around and pushing each other in puddles but we still made it home in record time as the rain pelted down even harder. I closed the front door as we both dashed inside to find warmth. I turned to see Dean staring at me from half way up the stairs. He ran down and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell happened to you? Why didn't you say something earlier." he asked going into big brother protective mode. He pulled me into the living room and sat me on the couch looking at my injuries.

I rolled my eyes at this "Dean its fine just a couple of scratches that's all, I just tripped on some concrete that's all."

"Bells just let me look okay? I'm pretty sure you don 't want infected cuts on your first day of school."

He grabbed the med kit and started to clean the cuts out on my arm. "God Bell's you are worse than Sam was, at least he had an excuse for being clumsy."

"Yeah what was that?"

"Freaky tallness, he had to grow into his legs"

"You're such a freak Dean. So what's my excuse then?" I asked laughing at him

"You don't really have one, you just got two left feet." He grinned and leaned back as I tried to hit his head with a cushion from the couch.

"Not funny Dean." I said sarcastically

"Can't I skip the whole school thing here. Fork's is so dull I bet there will be nothing to do a school and I won't even learn anything, I mean you're finished. It's just a hindrance and there would be so much more time for hunting."

"You want to hunt for the rest of your life?" he asked raising his eyebrows questioningly at me whilst cleaning out the cuts on my leg now.

"Well what else can I do? I want to go to college but after what dad put Sam through I couldn't take not talking to you guys ever again, I'd miss you too much."

We sat in silence as Dean finished cleaning the cuts.

"There you go good as new." He said standing up giving me a smirk.

"Thanks. It's a great look for school Dean."

"Ah cheer up patches." He said grinning at me. I grabbed a pillow before chasing him around the house threatening to kill him if that nickname ever got out.

The next morning I was up by the crack of dawn. I hated being the new person at school, and now that I didn't have Sam or Dean there with me it was even worse. I looked out my window and surprise, surprise it was raining. The Impala wasn't in the driveway which meant that Dad still wasn't back. I made my way downstairs and was hit by the smell of coffee. Dean was sitting at the table eating breakfast and sipping on his coffee whilst scrolling through news sites on his laptop.

"Morning." I managed to grumble out.

"Morning Bellsy. Ready to learn lotsa' fun stuff today." He asked grinning at me.

'Oh for sure. I can't wait." I said sarcastically as I poured myself some coffee.

"Hey you're not allowed coffee you'll bounce off the walls at school today."

"First of all Dad's not here so I'm drinking coffee and secondly if I bounce off the walls today at least something interesting will happen there today."

"Come on Dean I'm not a kid I can walk to school myself" I whined as I walked, bags packed, down the driveway.

"Sorry no can do kiddo, Dad gave me strict instructions to walk you to and from school, and who am I to argue the man's orders that embarrass my little kid sister?"

We made it to the school after a twenty minute walk in the rain. I stopped just before the path that led into the school.

"Ok kiddo you got everything you need."

"Yup."

"You got ahh… security stuff incase?"

"Yes Dean I have my knife."

"Ok so will you be ok?"

"I think so." I said as I looked nervously up to the school. You'd think that it would get easier starting at a new school because I have been to so many but it never ever got any easier.

"You have your phone so if anything happens just give me a ring and I'll be here ok?"

"Alright I better go." I stared up at the school and sighed. I started to walk when Dean grabbed me and pulled me into a hug I immediately put my arms around him and hugged him back.

"You'll be fine kiddo, I promise."

"Thanks Dean."

The first half of the day went past in a blur. I was sitting with a group of people at lunch time, they all seemed nice enough I guess. Dean would die laughing at some of the moves these guys pulled out on me today. I was talking to the three girls I had met, Lauren, Jessica and Angela when a group of teenagers walked in the door.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the five angelic people walking through the door.

Jessica and Lauren eyed each other smiling. '_Geez these girls were creepy'_ I thought to myself.

Jessica spoke first still smiling weirdly, "Those are the Cullen kids. They were all adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen."

"Yeah I wish they would adopt me. They are like matchmaker parents, because all of them are like together, together." Lauren said, as she watched them walk through the cafeteria door.

"The short black haired one is Alice, she's with Jasper who is the guy whose hand she is holding. The beautiful blonde one is Rosalie and she is with Emmett the tall bulky guy." Angela pointed out.

"And that… is Edward, but don't even try anything with him because none of the girls here are good enough for him apparently."

I looked up at this Edward guy that they were talking about and I almost choked on my food. It was the guy from the park that unfortunately witnessed my clumsy moment.

I walked into English my favorite and last class of the day. Thank God this day was almost over, hopefully Dean had found a hunt for us and we could go away this weekend.

I sat down at the back of the class and pulled my books out. We were studying Wuthering Heights, one of my favorites. Sam had started me on all the old classics and I had fallen in love with them. I was sitting and thinking about Sam and what he was up to and how college was going for him. I wonder if he missed us at all. Just as I was tuning out someone sat down next to me. I didn't look at who it was until I heard a small chuckle. I looked at who it was and cringed with embarrassment at who was sitting next to me.

"Hi I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." He said turning to look at me and dazzling me with his big golden eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said nervously

"Are you alright after last night? You looked like you hurt yourself quite badly?"

"Um, yeah it was all good. I just lost concentration and tripped on some concrete. It's not very unusual for me to trip over stuff."

"What were you doing out that late anyway? It's not safe to be out that late by yourself you know?"

"It's alright I can take care of myself."

"So what were you doing?"

"Um, just running…"

"At 1am?"

"Yeah I had to think about some stuff so I went for a run."

"And your parents just let you?"

"Well it's just me, my brother and my dad. And my dad was the one that sent me out to run and think about things so, yeah it was fine my parents were ok with it."

We sat in silence as time passed by and the teacher explained the characters and story line of Wuthering Heights and before I knew it the day was over… finally." I stood up and put my bag on my table putting my books away.

"Listen I'm sorry about everything earlier it wasn't my place to question you about your family." Edward said from the other side of our table.

"It's alright, I was just taken aback no one usually asks about my well being so you know… kind of nice for a change." I said shrugging my shoulders and a blush creeping on to my face.

"Ok well I'm glad you're alright Bella. Be safe, and don't go running too late at night again you don't know what could be out there."

So what you guys think please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!

Thank you all so much for the reviews!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone wants to see something in the story shout out I'm pretty open if you want something thrown in there =] but on with the story=]=]

BPOV

The first week of school had gone by fine, so had the second and third and then all of a sudden it was three months since I had started at Forks High School. So that was three months longer than I wanted to be here and two months longer than I had to be here. We were meant to stay for a month and that was it. It was meant to be a simple job, that had turned out to be a false lead anyway and then we were meant to be gone. But no, Dad was still gallivanting around the country without us, so we were still stuck here.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I sat through English class learning about everything I had already learnt at the previous school I was at. It was a beautiful sunny day outside. The first one I had seen since I had been living in Forks and as the bell for end of class went everyone was in a hurry to leave school and utilize the rest of the sunshine the day held. I wished Edward had been there to entertain me in class today, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen all day.

Edward and I had become close friends, to the dismay of Jessica and Lauren, and we were rarely seen apart now. So it was weird that he would just not show at school today without saying anything to me before. Dean still didn't know that my closest friend at school was a guy, because if he did know he would go into major big brother mode and I didn't want to embarrass poor Edward.

I made my way through the masses of students out the doors and into the car park but I didn't see the shiny solver Volvo that belonged to Edward. I noticed that Dean wasn't waiting for me so I decided to sit on the grass and catch a few of the suns rays to try and improve my moon tan. I took off my jacket forgetting I had not put on a long sleeve shirt today because of the warmth and almost hit myself.

Dean and I had been on a hunt the previous weekend, about three hours out of Forks. It was a simple salt and burn but we both got banged up pretty good and I still had the cuts and bruises to prove it. Dean had even had to give me three stitches on my right shoulder because the stupid ghost didn't want to burn and decided I would look better as wall art, so it threw me against the wall of the old house and I had fun going through the wall. So overall not the best of weekends that I could have had.

So without realizing anyone was even close by where I was sitting I took my jacket off and heard a gasp from behind me. Angela was standing there with a horror stricken look on her face.

"Oh my God Bella. Are you alright? What happened?" Angela said whilst freaking out and pulling my arms to her to have a look at the damage.

I pulled my arm back and slid my jacket back on, zipping it all the way to the top.

"Angela I'm fine. You know how much of a klutz I am. I just fell the other day. It would have been a lot worse if my brother wasn't there because he caught me so it's all good, I promise." I said picking up my bag planning on leaving to walk home by myself to escape the awkward conversation.

"Ah speak of the devil look it's my brother." I said pointing him out Angela. "Look I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk ok? Bye" I said quickly and then ran towards Dean, who had a confused look on his face.

"Could you be any slower getting here?" I asked

"Why what's wrong?"

"I think that Angela thinks I'm being abused or something. I took off my jacket and she saw the results of our hunt from the other day."

"Bella." Dean said sternly

"You know what dad would do if he found out about this. You need to be more careful. What happens if she goes to the cops now?"

"Look I'm sorry ok, it's not like I meant to do it."

It was nice to walk home without getting soaked to the bone today, although I could have done without the awkward silence between Dean and I. Its times like these I wish that Sam was here, because he would understand everything I said.

We got home and Dean went straight to cleaning his guns whilst I finished my homework. I decided I would cook dinner that night, so after I finished my homework I went straight to the kitchen and started preparing spaghetti bolognaise, mine and Dean's favorite.

"Mmm something smells good. Is it done yet? I'm starving it's like almost 8pm Bella. " Dean said sarcastically whilst licking his lips as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's almost done Dean." I said stirring the pot some more.

Whilst I was dishing up and Dean was sitting hungrily at the table I heard a knock on the door. Dean immediately stood up and grabbed a gun. He looked at me and I nodded grabbing my silver knife and following him to the front door, neither of us were expecting visitors so we had to be safe. Dean peered through the curtains and frowned looking back to me and then outside.

"Who is it?" He shouted to the person outside

"It's Edward. I am one of Bella's friends; I just came to talk to her for a minute. I promise I won't be long." Edward said from behind the door.

Dean looked at me and crossed his arms. I put my knife in my shoe for now, and pushed Dean towards the kitchen and out of the way. I opened the door smiling only to see Edward with a worried look on his face. I walked outside and closed the front door behind me.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked acting casual.

"I just came over to see if you were alright. I… heard that you were hurt and I wanted to make sure that you were ok?"

"Um yeah I'm fine." I said pulling my jacket even tighter around myself. He seemed to notice this but didn't pursue the issue.

"Who exactly told you that anyway, did you talk to Angela today or something?" I asked knowing that Angela was the only person to see my cuts and bruises.

"No, I did see her a few minutes ago walking down the street but we didn't talk. She seemed very…lost in thought." He said as he sighed looking weary.

"Are you alright Edward? You look… troubled." I said titling my head and frowning at his current expression.

I walked and sat down on a step and patted some floor space next to me for Edward to join me. He walked and sat next to me staying silent.

"Ok I can't take it anymore. What's wrong?" I said turning to face him

"Bella you shouldn't be friends with me."

I stared at him shocked and unable to speak. "Wh-What? You don't want to be my friend?"

"It's not that I don't want to be your friend because believe me I do, when I heard you had been hurt I have never been so worried, it's just that we shouldn't be friends it's too dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous, because I know dangerous and you don't look it."

"Bella you don't know what you do to me. I don't know if I can hold back anymore."

"Then don't" I said putting my two hands gently on his face and turning it towards me. I leaned forward and he stayed stiff as if he wasn't sure what he should do next when lo and behold…

"Ahem, ah Bella I don't know how to cook the stuff you're making so you should come inside now and do it… now" Dean said ever so sweetly whilst giving Edward dagger eyes and leaning through the doorway.

I dropped my hands from Edwards face and looked at Dean with a 'get out of here' expression. Obviously not taking the hint he stayed in the doorway as Edward and I stood and said goodnight and goodbye.

"Nice one Dean." I said pushing my way through the door and slamming it behind me.

I marched upstairs to my room and away from Dean.

"Ah come on Bella bee, don't be mad, and besides I want dinner. You can't abandon me in my time of need."

"I don't care Dean, go away and make your own food." I replied as I kept on walking up the stairs not turning to face him.

I lay on my bed for a while thinking when I thought that Dean had served his punishment and I would finish cooking dinner for him. I got up and made my way to the stairs when I heard his phone ring and he answered it. I sat on the top step listening to the one sided conversation trying to make sense of it.

"Dad?" Dean said

"Where are you what's happening?"

"Alright… you're kidding?"

"No that's great."

There was silence for a while before Dean answered again.

"But Dad we can't do that it would ki-…"

There was more silence as I heard a chair scraping and Dean obviously sitting down.

"Yes sir… yes sir… okay I'll have it ready." The conversation ended and I heard Dean get up. I saw the lights turn off downstairs and I hurried quietly back to my room not want him to know I had heard the phone call.

The phone call between Dean and Dad had obviously been pretty serious because Dean hadn't talked all the way to school the next morning.

He stopped walking as we got to the school and stared at me.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

Without saying anything he walked forward and pulled me into a hug. It was so unexpected, Dean never did this, but I hugged him back all the same.

"Have a good day kid" was all he said before he turned and headed home.

I turned and kept walking back up to the school when I spotted a familiar silver Volvo. I walked over to him when all og a sudden I was attacked by a short black haired pixie.

"Hey Alice." I choked out trying to squirm my way out of her bear like hug.

"Hey Bella." She said smiling as she let go and skipped over to her boyfriend, Jasper who still had that look on his face that he was trying desperately and painfully to get away. Rosalie and Emmet were busy lip locking so I left them to it. Rosalie wasn't too keen on me anyway so it didn't really matter. I walked over to Edward and leaned on his car next to him.

"Hey" I said quietly

"Hey." Was all he said back, not really looking at me.

Great first Dean is weird and now Edward, what more could go wrong with this day.

School went exceptionally slowly without Edward being his usual self. I was walking with him after school to the parking lot to say goodbye and wait for Dean when I was met by a familiar noise. The recognizable sounds of AC/DC sounded out across the parking lot. I turned to see where it was coming from and my heart stopped at what I was seeing. There across the parking lot was the Impala and leaning against it was Sam and Dean.

My eyes filled with tears as I ran and jumped into my brother's arms. Sam laughed and hugged me back and I could feel his tears seeping into my shirt as well.

"I missed you so much Sammy. Please don't ever leave me again." I cried into his arms.

"I missed you too Bug." He whispered

Drying off my tears I looked between him and Dean.

"How long are you staying for? Because there is so much we have to talk about, and I could really use your big brain with some school work right now 'cause Dean is no use to me." I asked excitedly

"Hey I can hear you, you know." Dean said from the driver's side.

Sam smiled and looked down at me.

"So how long do we have you here for?" I asked again

Sam looked at Dean with a frown on his face. "Dude, you haven't told her?"

I looked at Dean, puzzled now by what Sam meant. "Told me what Dean?"

"Look let's just get to the house alright and we'll talk there." Sam said taking my hand and leading me to the car.

"No tell me now." I said ripping my hand from his.

The loss of contact from his hand had never made me feel so alone. I was looking back and forth between my brothers waiting for an explanation. The expressions on their faces and Dean's anxious expressions made nervous.

_There's something I'm feeling  
There's something that's wrong _

"What's going on guys you're scaring me." I said truly feeling scared now

_These streets are revealing  
In the early morn _

"Bell's we're leaving today."

_  
__The war was last night  
These wounds are not healed _

"What do you mean we're leaving, where are we going?"

_If we keep believing  
Then we've got to feel _

"Not you Bells just me and Dean."__

_As it goes  
By the story that's already told  
Comes a time when we all must let go _

"What, you're… you're leaving me here?" I cried, not afraid to let tears run down my face.__

_What happened to the story  
Discontent it cuts inside  
It's not meant to be this lonely  
We were never meant to fail _

"Not forever Bella. A couple of weeks and we'll be back. I promise." Sam said trying to walk closer to me, but I stepped back from him.__

_There's something that's crawling  
In my skin  
Emotions are falling  
As it begins  
I lost all my virtues, long ago  
I didn't want to hurt you but now we know _

"No that's what Dad said. A couple of days maybe weeks and he'd be back. But we're still waiting Sam it's been months now." I almost screamed at him.__

_As it goes  
By the story that's already told  
Comes a time when we all must let go _

"Bella, it's important. Dad had a lead on mom's killer. We have to go; Dad thinks it's too dangerous for you so he says you have to stay." Sam said quietly obviously hoping that I'd understand.__

_What happened to the story  
Discontent it cuts inside  
Its not meant to be this lonely  
We were never meant to fail _

"No Sam don't you say that to me. After everything I have done for you, stood up for you when Dad started taking crap about you and now you want to leave me behind again." I cried I couldn't help it; my body was shaking from the sobs.

_Never meant to fail _

"Sam, we gotta' go Dad's waiting." Dean said following behind Sam to where I was standing.__

_As it goes  
By the story that's already told  
Comes a time when we all must let go  
__  
_"Dean shut up, you do realize this is our sister we're leaving behind right?" Sam shouted at him

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Dad says the rent is paid on the house for the next year and so are your school fees… you know just in case." he said quietly kicking at the ground.

"A yea- a year?" I choked out

"I promise we won't be that long Bug." Said Sam inching closer to where I was standing.

"I looked at them with tear filled eyes not wanting to believe anything I was hearing. "Please don't leave me?" I whispered out.

At that moment Dean grabbed me into a hug, kissed me on the top of my head, whispered an 'I love you' and walked back to the car sitting in the front seat. I stood there barely even taking notice of what had just happened. I was still staring at Sam, the older brother who I had missed so much; who I never thought would abandon me.

He grabbed me into a hug, but my arms still didn't move. "I love you Bug, I promise I will be back to get you." With that they were both gone and I was left standing alone.

_What happened to the story  
Discontent it cuts inside  
Its not meant to be this lonely  
We were never meant to fail  
We were never meant to fail_

SO???? What did you guys think?

I hope it was alright not to dramatic?

Please review it makes me write faster ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the long wait for an update. I broke the cable for my laptop by a mistake and so I can't charge my laptop so I am unable to retrieve my stories; but I thought what the hek I'll rewrite the chapter and post it from my work computer lol.

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes =]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. BTW the song in the last chapter was Alex Lloyd- Never Meant to Fail.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Where we left off last time:

"_Please don't leave me?" I whispered out._

_At that moment Dean grabbed me into a hug, kissed me on the top of my head, whispered an 'I love you' and walked back to the car sitting in the front seat. I stood there barely even taking notice of what had just happened. I was still staring at Sam, the older brother who I had missed so much; who I never thought would abandon me._

_He grabbed me into a hug, but my arms still didn't move. "I love you Bug, I promise I will be back to get you." With that they were both gone and I was left standing alone._

_-_-_-_-_-_

EPOV

I watched a myriad of expressions cross Bella's face as her brothers told her she would be left behind. I knew this would be happening I had heard her older brother's thoughts this morning as he dropped Bella off for school. All he thought about was how Bella would react and if she would ever forgive him.

It pained me to watch Bella stand there alone, with tears streaming down her face. I had dreaded this moment all day and so I just wanted to take her into my arms and keep her safe from everything bad forever.

Her brothers had both gotten into the car now and Bella watched as her brother started the engine and drive away.

I looked around and saw people staring at her. I turned and looked at Alice who was thinking exactly what I was thinking. I made my way slowly to where Bella was standing; she was still looking to where the car and her brothers had disappeared into the distance.

"Bella?" I gently said not wanting to startle her. She didn't move so I walked in front of her. Her eyes were red and her face wet from crying so I did the only thing that I could think of, I and put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

I thought she would try and pull away but she immediately tightened her arms around me and buried her head into my chest silently letting more tears out.

"Come Bella, I'll take you home." I said slowly walking her towards my car. Alice had cleared everyone out telling them to leave and she had put Bella's bag in my car. The rest of my family had left in Rosalie's car so I could take Bella home.

I gently settled her into the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. She didn't make a sound as I did this she just kept staring out of the window. I walked to the driver's side and started the car pulling out of the car park and heading towards Bella's house.

_-_-_-_-_-_

As we pulled into her driveway she turned to me.

"Thanks Edward" she whispered. She cleared her throat and looked at me "I… um, I'll see you at school ok?" She said as silent tears still slid down her face. She grabbed her bag from the floor at her feet as she opened the car door. She quickly exited the car and closed the door making her way to the house.

I quickly got out my car and ran up to her. She turned as she heard me exit the car.

"Bella, if there's anything you need please call me. My family would be more than willing to help you with anything. Alright?"

"It's fine, um… I'm fine, but thanks anyway."

I looked at her still concerned and uncertain of what to do next.

"Bella would you like some company? My parents wouldn't mind and neither do I."

She looked up at me, her brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Thanks Edward but I really need to be alone right now, if you don't mind."

"Of course, just call me if you need anything and I'll be right over alright?"

"Thank you." She replied as she walked into the house and closed the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_

BPOV

As I closed the front door in that moment I don't think I had ever felt so alone. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked slowly through the small house. Although walking through the house now, it had never felt so big and empty. There was none of Deans' mess lying around or guns and weapons lying all over the tables. Even as I walked upstairs to where Dean had slept there was no sign that anyone had occupied the room. I walked over to his bed and lay down on it laying my head on his pillow. I could still smell him on the pillow so I hugged it closer to me and cried. I cried as the sun went down and for most of the night. I don't know what time I fell asleep but when I woke up the sun was shining brightly through the window. I shut my eyes quickly as the intense light from the sun fuelled my already pounding headache from all the crying the night before.

Slowly I started to realise what had happened and started thinking about what should be done. If my family didn't want me then I didn't want them. I would finish school here in Forks and hunt by myself. Thinking about school I had no inkling to go there today. I didn't feel like answering questions and avoiding sympathetic gazes from the Cullen's. Eventually I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was quiet high in the sky meaning that it was well after nine.

I got out of bed and had a shower and freshening up for the long day ahead. I walked downstairs the house eerily quiet. Usually Dean would be singing annoying songs or the radio would be on or the sound of Dean messing with things in his car but this morning there was nothing, and it didn't feel right.

I walked into the kitchen and realised there was a box on the table with my name on it that I hadn't seen last night. I sat down at the table and stared at the box recognising the writing on it to be Deans. I opened it and found some papers and envelopes addressed to me inside as well as a huge wad of cash and a bank card that had been opened in my name. There was also I cell phone and a small silver knife with Deans initials inscribed into it.

I picked up the first envelope and recognised Deans writing again on it. I opened it up slowly my hands slightly shaking and my eyes threatening tears again it was a short letter, typical Dean I thought.

_**Bells**_

_**I'm sorry I let this happen to you if it were up to me you would have come with but Dad is right as well it's too dangerous for you.**_

_**Please don't come looking for us or do anything stupid I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you whilst we're not there. Don't forget to always salt the doors and windows and stay safe.**_

_**I will be back to get you **__**I promise**__**. **_

_**I'll miss you Bells**_

_**Love you**_

_**Dean**_

Silent tears fell as I read the letter wishing I knew what was so dangerous that I couldn't come. Dad had taken me hunting everything we had come across he had never left me behind so what could be so dangerous now.

I looked at the next envelope seeing Sam's neat handwriting. I opened it and another wave of sadness and anger hit me knowing that Sam was with Dean and Dad after everything that had happened and that he didn't put up a fight to have me go with them.

_**Bella,**_

_**I am sorry this is happening. Don't hate Dad, he is trying to keep you safe, just the same as Dean and I am. I am sorry that I was not able to stay with you longer and that we have not kept in contact whilst I have been away but it was all for the best.**_

_**Keep going to school and always keep a look out. If you need anything I got you a phone and our numbers are in there.**_

_**I put protection symbols around the house to keep you safe but you know what else to do to stay safe so please don't forget to.**_

_**We will be back for you and we won't be long I promise.**_

_**Take care of yourself bug.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Love Sam**_

After reading Sam's letter I quickly grabbed the phone out. I didn't recognise any of the numbers so they must be new as well. I tried calling all three numbers, Sam's then Deans then Dad's. None of them answered, none of them even rang they all just went straight to the message bank. I threw the phone onto the table and picked up the small silver knife. I had recognised it as Deans straight away. Not because I had seen the initials inscribed onto it but because I would never see Dean without it. I placed everything back in the box except for the letters, the phone and Deans' knife and put the box away in the cupboard under the stairs.

I didn't do much that day. I didn't do much that week actually. I heard people knocking on the door and calling my name but I just couldn't bring myself to answer it and be around people. My other phone would ring a couple of times a day and I saw it was Edward and Alice trying to get a hold of me but don't think I could talk to them right now.

I ended up back in Deans' room every night with my laptop looking through articles about recent strange and unexplainable deaths. After a week I found a couple of leads but only one that could be a possible hunt. It looked like a simple salt and burn so I did a bit more research into it.

It was a small town about four hours outside of Forks where there had been 3 mothers killed, all of them having had an affair. I researched back some more and found that in 1816 a father of two had killed his wife and children then himself in a fit of jealous rage because he saw his wife with another man.

There had been so many hunts like this before the story kinda got old after a while. I found that Dean and Sam hadn't touched my guns and knives in my bag that was under my bed. I grabbed it out checked I had enough ammo and salt and matches. I was ready to go all I needed now was transportation and a shovel to dig up the grave. I had my licence and the wad of cash Dean had left me, so if I could find a used car yard that would be perfect. I locked up the house and started walking into town. Dean and Sam would be fuming if they found out I was going on a hunt but I had to do something. I knew they had only been gone a day but I couldn't sit in school or at home and do nothing so I was doing the only other thing I knew how to do and that was hunt.

I was a little nervous at first because it would be my first hunt alone but it was simple, just dig up the grave, salt and burn and be back in Forks in time for school.

I rounded the corner when I spotted a gas station, maybe the people there would know where to find used cars for sale. I walked inside and reached the check out.

"Hi I was wondering if you know where I could find used cars for sale?" I asked politely

It was an old guy behind the counter and he was pondering his answer when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi, did you say you were looking for a used car?"

I spun around to see a young guy with long black hair talking to me.

"Err… yeah that'd be me. Why you know where I can get one?"

"Sure do. I've just finished repairing an old truck of my dads so we can sell it if you're interested you can come around now and have a look?"

"Wow, that'd be great. Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Sorry it's Jacob. Jacob Black." He said holding out his hand to shake mine.

"My names Bella Winchester, nice to meet you Jacob" I said shaking his hand.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Turns out that Jacob was in town getting groceries with his dad, Billy Black, so I caught a ride with them to there place.

Jacob showed me where the truck was that was for sale. It wasn't ideal and the bright orange would stand out but it would get me to where I wanted to go and back.

I thanked Jacob and his dad and after paying for the truck then arguing that I had to get back into town and that I wouldn't be able to say for dinner.

I made it back into town trying to find a hardware store to buy a shovel.

I found one and unfortunately it was owned by Mike Newton's parents. Mike was a nice guy but the crush he had on me was getting old now.

I walked with the shovel up to the counter only to be greeted by Mike himself.

"Hey Bella. Nice to see you, why weren't you at school lately? Was it because of what happened the other day after school? I heard your brothers ditched you. Is it true?"

It hurt knowing that, that in fact was how it looked. That my brothers, no wait… my family had ditched me. "Wow Mike one question at a time and anyway none of your business so if I can just pay and go thanks."

As he was putting the sale through I saw a 'Help Wanted for Some Afternoon work' sign next to the register. I was going to need money sooner or later so why not?

"Hey Mike are you still looking for someone to fill the position here?"

"Yeah are you interested because you'd have the job I could just tell mum how great you are… I mean how responsible and stuff you are."

"Um... Alright well if that's ok and let me know when I get back to school ok."

I paid for the shovel and went home to pick up my stuff and head out to the hunt.

_-_-_-_-_-_

I got home and pulled into my driveway noticing a certain shiny silver Volvo parked on the road outside my house. Edward was sitting on the front steps waiting for me.

I got out of my truck and made my way to the steps of the front door. Edward had noticed me pulling in and was standing waiting for me.

"Hi Edward. Look before you say anything I'm sorry I haven't called you or Alice back I've just wanted to be by myself alright. I can't stand being around anyone right now alright."

"Bella please we're only here to help come with me and we can talk for a while it'll make you feel better I promise."

"Edward don't promise me anything. I've had too many people promise me things only to end up disappointed. I don't want you to disappoint me alright I can't deal with it right now."

I tried to push past him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Bella please just for an hour I need to know your alright."

I pulled out of hist grasp suddenly regretting the loss of contact from him.

"Edward not now please I can't deal with it right now and besides I have to go I will call you and we can talk when I get back alright?"

I opened the front door and walked inside grabbing the bag I had left by the stairs and walking back closing the door behind me.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked

"I'm just going out alright just for a night or two and I'll be back." I replied throwing my weapons bag onto the back seat of my truck.

"Well I'm coming with you then."

"No Edward I have to do this on my own."

"Bella, how will I know where you are and if you're alright if you're not here?"

"Edward it's not your job to protect me, in fact it's not anyone's job to protect me everyone is so worried about everything being too dangerous for me and feeling like they have to protect me that I always get left behind. I'm just leaving to cool off for a couple of days. I'll see you when I get back Edward." I said as I got into my truck and drove away.

_-_-_-_-_-_

_-_-_-_-_-_

EPOV

I watched as Bella left in her truck. I dint know what to do. Should I follow her or let Alice keep an eye out for her. I decided to ring Alice and see if she could see anything coming Bella's way.

She picked up on the first ring obviously knowing I'd be calling her.

Without even saying hello I knew something was wrong when Alice picked up.

"Edward I can't see her. Something's wrong and I don't know what it is. Go get her Edward if I can't see her I don't know where she is."

I hung up the phone and raced into my car thinking of which way she could have gone.

After ten minutes of looking in every direction Alice called. "Did you find her?"

"No. How can she just disappear from your sight then from town so quickly?"

"Edward I don't know but it can't be good."

THE NEXT NIGHT

BPOV

This spirit was one mean son of a bitch. Luckily he had been buried and I had found his grave easily, but he sure as hell didn't want to leave it.

I was throwing the lighter fluid and salt over the remains when he appeared. He caught me by surprise and I ended up being thrown half way across the graveyard. Luckily I had my shotgun loaded with salt in my left hand and I hadn't dropped it as I fell back to the ground.

But as Winchester luck had it, which isn't actual good luck at all, I ended up with I'm sure what looks like a beautiful arrangement of blue and yellow bruising down my back and right side.

So here I am now half way across from where I want to be and a really angry spirit in between.

As the spirit came for me I shot at it and it disappeared I knew this would be one of my only chances to get to the grave so I sprinted as fast as I could. Suddenly the old ghostie appeared to my left and yet again threw me into a tree. I hit the tree with my back again and fell to my knees; bruising them as well I'm sure. I felt dizzy now from my head smacking into the tree but I knew I had to act fast. 'Suck it up' my father would say.

I was about four meters away and I could see my lighter but no ghost in sight. I got up off my knees and ran. I dived to the ground and grabbed the lighter as the spirit appeared again. He screamed as I lit the lighter and threw it into the grave. He came at me again and as the lighter fell into them grave and went up in flames and I was flung against a headstone. The last thing I saw was the spirit disappearing in a bright red light and then nothing.

_-_-_-_-_-_

I woke up feeling nauseous and seeing spots of colour in my sight. It was still dark so that meant I hadn't been out very long, but I still had work to do. I felt pain everywhere but I knew I had to cover the grave and get back to my truck ASAP before people came running.

I noticed my shirt sticking to my side and saw that the cause of it was blood but I would fix that when I got out of here.

I cleaned up everything around the grave site just before dawn so I hurried back to my truck to get out of town.

I would have been more pleased with my first solo hunt if I hadn't been so banged up but it was over now and I could go back to Forks.

So that's what I did I just got in my truck and drove. I didn't have any money for another night in a motel so all I could do was go back to the empty place I called home.

IN actual fact it probably was a stupid decision not looking at my wounds before I got home because of the amount of times I nearly passed out driving back, but I was flooded with relief as I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign as I entered the town.

I pulled into my street and noticed Edwards silver Volvo parker outside again. I groaned knowing that this could be a bit awkward to explain. Edward must have heard me coming because he turned and watched me drive down the street and pull into my driveway.

He looked angry at first but then his face turned into a look of horror. I don't know why but I soon realised as I saw in my rear view mirror the dried blood and bruising on my face.

I got out my car slowly noticing my side was still wet with blood, 'hmm shouldn't that have stopped bleeding by now?' I thought to myself.

Unfortunately for me as I got out of the car I sudden wave of vertigo hit me and I saw Edward at my side in a second.

As the darkness surrounded my vision the last thing I heard was Edwards's angelic voice calling my name.

_-_-_-_-_-_

So everyone how was it???? Please review!!!!! I'm sorry again for such a late delay I'm hoping my new laptop cord will come soon so I can post the chapters for my other stories as well.

Thanks

X


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THIS PLEASE**

Hey guys,

So as you all know my stories have taken a while to be update, I'm sorry to everybody for that. Let me just get this clear though, to those two people who sent me messages complaining that my stories were not updated or they hated me because it took me more than two weeks to update, screw you. You don't know what is happening in my life that would cause me to not update my stories. I'm sorry that my life doesn't revolve around you around updating my stories to keep you happy. Have some respect and think before you throw rude comments at me or any other authors you have done this to. I can't believe people could be like this, I study and work full time from home and due to problems in our area with telephone lines I haven't had access to the internet. Not to mention countless family problems that I am pretty sure take preference over writing a story. I don't think I should have to explain myself to people like that but I am so furious that someone would treat me like that without knowing my situation and without even leaving me the ability to contact them back with their proper account, only leaving me anonymous PM's and review's.

I really am sorry to everyone else that had to read that, and I'm sorry to everyone reading this story and my other stories for the fact that they haven't been updated but they will be soon.

-_-_-_-_-_-

EPOV

I heard Bella's truck pulling up the road and I turned to watch her drive in. Panic hit as I not only saw her but smelt her as well. So something must be wrong if she smelt that strong. She slowly got out the truck and from one look at her I knew what was going to happen. Her eyes started to close and she started to fall. I ran to her and caught her before she hit the floor. I held my breath as I called out her name.

"Bella, Bella open your eyes!" I looked around hoping no one had seen anything and I quickly ran her inside. I immediately pulled out my phone and called my father Carlisle. He was a doctor at the local hospital and he would know what to do.

Carlisle picked up on the first ring

"Edward?"

"Carlisle I need you to come to Bella's house. She's hurt and I don't know what's wrong. I'm trying Carlisle but she's lost so much blood."

"I'll be right there Edward."

I closed my phone and carried Bella over to the sofa, her blood was driving me mad but I knew she was more important.

Carlisle arrived a minute later and burst through the front door. He looked down at Bella shocked when he saw the state of her.

I moved out of the way so he could look over her.

"You've done well Edward you can leave now, I've got her son."

"No I'm in control, I can handle it." I said firmly

Carlisle looked doubtfully at me "when was the last time you fed, I don't want you compromising the safety of this girl. If you can't handle the blood Edward you could kill her."

"Carlisle I'm fine I can handle it I promise, I've been alright so far just please help her."

-_-_-_-_-_-

BPOV

I was in pain and there were annoying voices surrounding me.

I recognised Edward's voice but not the other. I started to listen in on what was happening none of what they were talking about made sense. Feeding and blood and killing. Hmm that sounded kind of odd. Then I started thinking about it and I pieced it all together; Dad had always talked about this but we never had any proof. Vampires, Edward and this guy were vampires. But that couldn't be right could it? Wouldn't they have killed me? Or maybe this was their chance. I was vulnerable right now after all.

My brain was still foggy but I had enough sense to know I had Deans silver knife strapped to my ankle still. I don't know if silver works on vampires but I sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to see what did.

Edward was speaking again and so this was much chance I opened my eyes slightly and saw the other man next to me was in fact Edwards's father. In a split second I pushed him away from me and stumbled off the sofa to the corner of the room. Not a smart move but I had Deans knife and a window to my left, so I had an option at least.

"Bella calm down it's alright, your safe now. We're just trying to help you." Came Edwards's voice from across the room.

He took a step closer to me but I screamed out at him.

"Edward don't you dare come near me." I screamed brandishing the knife at him.

"I know what you are and I know how to kill you so stay away from me."

My head was going foggy again and I shook it to get thinking straight again, leaning against the wall for support.

Edward looked shocked at my outburst and he looked at Carlisle for what to do next.

"Bella we are not trying to hurt you, we are trying to help you alright. If we wanted to hurt you we wouldn't be having this conversation right now ok?"

It made sense I guess but I was taught not to trust a word of the things I hunted; be that demons, spirits or now vampires I guess.

I don't know what happened next I just remember calling for Dean then everything going black.

-_-_-_-_-_-

When I woke up again I felt better the pain in my back, head and side was gone and I could think more clearly. I listened out for voices but heard none, maybe I dreamt all that?

I opened my eyes and found that I was wrong Edward was sitting across the room from me watching me. He stood up as he saw me open my eyes and took a step backwards. I tried to sit up straight to be ready for anything but then pain came flooding back.

I gasped out and Edward was at my side in a flash.

I leaned into the back of the couch trying to be as far away from him as possible.

He looked hurt at this and stepped back a bit.

"Bella it's alright I'm not going to hurt you. Please just take it easy. I'll sit back here alright?" he said pointing to the chair across the room.

I looked at him suspiciously and rested a bit back into the couch. I said nothing just watching him waiting for something to happen.

Edward spoke first breaking the silence.

"Bella, when you woke up before what made you say those things? How do you know about me?"

"I um... guessed. I just heard you talking and I kinda put it together." I replied. I sure wasn't going to tell him that I was a hunter, then he might actually kill me, although I wasn't sure if he still wouldn't kill me.

"Good guess. Although I would like to know, if you don't mind me asking... why aren't you so freaked out right now. I mean the freak out earlier was expected I guess but why not now?"

I thought about this for a second not knowing how to answer. "Well I guess you're right, if you wanted to kill me I would be dead, but here I am so you can't be all that bad can you?"

A slight crooked smile found its way onto his face and it made my heart skip a beat. I shouldn't be feeling this I thought to myself. He is what I hunted; I hunted evil and things that killed people. Although he didn't seem evil, not sure about food sources yet though.

"Uh Edward, what do you uhh..."

"Eat?" he said finishing the sentence for me.

"We don't feed off humans if that's what you're thinking." He said

I let out a breath sighing with relief.

"My family is what you could call the vegetarians of the vampire world. We only feed off of animal blood, nothing else."

"Is that hard?" I asked, wanting to know more. I knew I shouldn't want to know more, all my hunting instincts were telling me to leave town and find my so called family or just head off on my own, but I just couldn't.

"Yes at times it is, but it doesn't lessen the guilt of what has happened in the past."

He seemed really genuine but I still wasn't sure whether I should be trusting him or not. I wanted to I really, really did and my heart felt sore remembering how close we were getting before this happened. I admit it I do really like Edward and I think he felt the same, but me being what I am and him being what he was, it just couldn't happen. But he still didn't know what I was, maybe it would be better not to say anything then we could still be friends at least.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah sorry I kind of went out of it for a bit then."

"You should be sleeping; I'll leave and let you have peace."

"No." I almost shouted surprising Edward and myself.

"No please don't leave, everybody leaves please stay?"

He nodded his head and pulled up a chair next to where I was on the sofa. I tried to lay down flatter on the sofa but it caused too much pain and I had to bite my lip from crying out.

Edward frowned at t his "you should be in your bed, where it is more comfortable."

In an instant he picked me up as careful as he could and took me upstairs to my room and laid me on my bed. I must admit it was a lot comfier than the couch.

He started to walk to the door as I called out to him.

"Edward can you stay with me please? It's just that you know my family isn't here and whenever I was sick or injured Dean would always lie with me. It just makes me feel.... safe."

He hesitated before moving towards the bed and lying down next to me. He covered me with a blanket and pulled me into his arms. "Are you seriously telling me that you feel safe with me, even though you know what I am?"

"I guess so." I said smiling to myself

There was silence for a few minutes before Edward spoke

"Bella, you never did say how this happened to you."

I instantly froze and I started panicking trying to think of something to tell him. He must have felt me stiffen because he started rubbing me arm and back trying to calm me.

"It's alright Bella, you can tell me some other time. Just sleep now."

And that was the last thing I heard before sleep took me.

-_-_-_-_-_-

BPOV 4 MONTHS LATER

I had never told Edward what had happened to me all those months ago, he must have noticed that I didn't ever want to talk about it. I had gotten to know his family very well and got along with them all, except Rosalie she didn't seem to keen on me and Edward together. Yup that's right me and Edward. It was perfect all of it was, I knew that when my dad and brothers came home there would be hell to pay if they found out what Edward and his family were but I didn't care I would live with Edward and his family if I had to.

I hadn't gone on another hunt, for a couple of reasons. I found out about Edwards ability. He could hear people's thoughts, luckily not mine though. I was the only one he could not read. Alice could see the future so if I decided to make a trip away for the day and not tell Edward, Alice would know and I couldn't let Edward know I was a hunter it would just ruin everything.

Anyway, it was a typical Friday night for me, Edward and I were watching movies and I had fallen asleep in his arms again on the couch. I knew I was dreaming when I opened my eyes because I was standing in a big field of green all alone. The sun was shining bright in my eyes and I winced turning away from it. I looked around but couldn't see anything. In fact there was nothing for miles.

"Over here Bella."

I spun around quickly seeing a man standing behind me. His hands were behind his back and he was pacing and staring at me with bright yellow eyes.

"It's you... isn't it?" I whispered out.

"Got that right kiddo, you're spot on."

"Why are you here? Get out of my head!" I screamed at him

In a second he was right in front of me death gripping my arms and instantly forming bruises on them.

"You will show some respect little girl, or I will do to your family what I did to precious mummy."

"No! Leave them alone. I swear to God if you hurt them I will hunt you down myself and kill you." I seethed.

He let me go pushing me as he did and I fell to the ground. He knelt down next to me, leaning in close to my face.

"I will come for you Bella, and with Daddy gone who will be there to protect you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh don't worry kiddo." He said standing up again "all in good time. I just came to check up on you see how you're going."

"What for?"

"All in good time, all in good time." He replied smiling down at me. "But for now I need to give you a head start, you know? A little bit more than everyone else anyway, because you Bella, you're my favourite, and games are never played fair."

"What are you talking about?" I asked the fear I was feeling now evident in my voice.

He knelt down next to me again "No need to worry just yet precious. Just sit back, relax and I'll see you soon, I promise." He put his hand on my head and I felt intense white hot pain. I screamed in agony and the next thing I knew Edward was shouting my name.

-_-_-_-_-_-

EPOV

Bella was asleep in my arms again. She was very predictable; she always said she wouldn't fall asleep. I smiled looking down at her sleeping peacefully, when she gasped out in pain.

"Bella?" I asked worried when she did not respond to me calling her name.

"Bella love?" I asked again shaking her a little as well trying to wake her. When she did not respond I immediately picked up my phone and dialled Carlisle's number, he picked up immediately.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"There is something wrong with Bella. She looks like she's in pain and she won't wake up." As I finished Bella screamed out in pain. I threw the phone to the floor not caring that Carlisle was still on the phone.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I screamed holding her face between my hands.

She slowly blinked her eyes open, tears silently falling down her face.

"Edward?" she asked and then immediately paled as she leaned over the couch and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor. The front door burst open and Carlisle came in running and immediately bent down to check on Bella.

"Edward get Bella upstairs, I'll call Alice to come help get her cleaned up.

-_-_-_-_-_-

BPOV

I was in a soft warm place when I woke up. I didn't open my eyes but stayed still feeling the peace around me, then everything that had happened came back and I felt the pain in my head again. But there was nothing else on my mind except getting to the phone Dean had left me and getting into contact with him. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. The room was dark with only a sliver of light from the hallway lighting my room.

My eyes immediately went to Edward who was sitting across my room on a chair with his head in his hands. He really must have been lost in thought to not have noticed I was awake.

"Edward?"

He looked up straight away and made his way to the bed. He sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, are you feeling alright love?"

"Yes I'm fine, but I have to find my phone. I promise I'll explain everything later I just need to try and contact my brother."

"Alright I'll give you your privacy. But I'll be back in twenty minutes." He gently kissed my head and in a flash he was out of sight.

"My head was still killing me but I leaned to my bed side table and opened the drawer where I kept the phone. I pulled it out and powered it on.

I dialled Dean's number and like predicted it went to voicemail.

"_Hi this is Dean, do your thing."_

I couldn't talk for a second my emotions getting too much at once.

"Dean, it's me. Dean please you need to come back." I said between broken sobs.

"He's coming here Dean and I can't stop him, please." I hung up the phone not knowing what else to say and waited for Edward to return.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meanwhile...

"Sam move your ass! We're heading out in ten minutes." Dean shouted from the bedroom of their latest motel.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all he heard back from the other side of the bathroom door.

As Dean was packing away his things the phone that only Bella had the number to stumbled out onto the bed from his duffle bag.

He picked it up and turned it on finding he had one new voice mail. He didn't know whether he could bear to hear Bella's voice but she had stopped leaving messages and it was weird that there would be one now. So he listened to it and looked in horror at Sam as he walked out the bathroom.

"Dude what? I didn't do anything I swear." Said Sam as he saw the look of horror on Dean's face.

Dean put down the phone. "Sam, he's going after Bella."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hey so what you think??? Please review. And I'll be updating my other stories soon I promise.

=]


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

Hope you like. Thanks so much for the reviews and support. Luv you all!!! =]

BTW I have put a poll up and I reckon you should all check it out; it's got to do with this story. =]

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-_-_-_-_-_-

BPOV

Edward came back twenty minutes later just as he said he would. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to tell him. I was terrified he would leave me once he knew the truth. I couldn't help feeling guilty at the fact that he and his family were so honest with me about everything, like how Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth about me.

Edward had told me that he could read my brothers thoughts but not mine, but Alice could not see the future of anyone in my family. I of course knew the reason as to why this was. Dad always made my brothers and I wear special medallions that warded off things like Alice's power. I could never understand why Edward could read my brothers minds and not mine though.

I sat on the edge of my bed, my head still throbbing painfully. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I started crying silently then. He was so understanding and loving and I still couldn't tell him.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you feeling alright? I think you're running a temperature. I'll get you something for your head." He tried to get up but I pulled him back to me.

"No please don't go." I cried into his arms.

He held me tighter "I'm not going anywhere."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A few days past and Edward hadn't uttered a word about what had happened but I could tell he was anxious about it. I hadn't bothered with school I was too uptight and nervous to go. I thought Dean would have called or done something by now but obviously I still wasn't good enough to be part of this fight, even if it did involve me directly now. I half didn't even want them to come, I wanted them to stay out of my life after what they had done to me but I also wanted this fight over and without them helping it would never end.

One afternoon Edward was out hunting, he had ordered Emmett to stay with me, for what reason I'll never know. But he was watching TV and I was lying on my bed reading my book and drifting to and from sleep when I heard a familiar car pull into the driveway. My heart skipped a beat as I got up off my bed and looked out my window to see my brothers getting out the Impala. Another truck soon followed and my Dad got out. My heart started racing. Emmett was at my side in a second and he had his phone to his ear talking fast and low so I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Bellsy, Edwards on his way, he wasn't far when I called him." Emmett said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned suddenly as Emmett said this "Emmett call him back he hasn't hunted in days he needs to feed, tell him not to worry about me."

"Too late." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Edward at my window and I ran and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up into his eyes. They were still black. I frowned when I saw this but before I could say anything there was a knock on my door.

"Emmett, get out of here." Edward said and in a flash Emmett was out my window and gone. Edward looked at me and nodded and before I could walk to open the door I heard my dad's voice from the other side.

"Dean, just open the door."

Dean being Dean listened to Dad and obediently opened the door. I thought I would be happy to see my family again, but watching my brothers and father walk through my door I felt nothing but anger.

"Why are you here?" I asked looking at them all. I knew of course why they had come but the question still seemed relevant.

"Aren't you even going to say hello Bella? We haven't seen you in months." Dean said walking towards me.

As he did that I stepped backwards searching for Edwards embrace, which I found quickly as he put his arm around me.

"I don't have anything to say to any of you anymore."

"Bella you wanted us to come back remember. You called us a couple of days ago and told us to come back so here we are." Dean said angrily, the obvious frustration noticeable in his voice that his little sister had stepped away from him and into the arms of some random guy he had only met once.

"Yeah? What about four months ago when I called and asked you to come back. What happened then?"

"Isabella you will not talk to us like that. Now get this boy out of here so we can talk to you." John said pointing at Edward, then finally looking at him eyes going wide.

In a second I felt myself pulled from Edwards embrace by my Dad and thrown into Deans' arms I turned to look at my dad when I saw him pull a gun out on Edward. I kicked and screamed trying to get out of Deans grasp but Sam helped him hold me back and I had no chance.

"Dad doesn't, what are you doing!" I screamed at him. I knew the gun would do nothing but it was a terrifying sight, seeing a gun pulled on someone you love.

"Bella do you know what he is?!" His eyes not faltering from Edwards position.

"Yes I do and I love him Dad so leave him out of this!"

"Dad what are you talking about?" asked Sam

"Can't you see son, he's a vampire. Look at the eyes."

There was silence in the room as realisation hit.

"Bella how could you be so reckless I raised you better than this. He is evil, we hunt evil." John shouted pointing at Edward.

As my Dad said this I looked over at Edward. The hurt look on his face broke my heart and I stopped struggling against Deans hold.

"Bella, you're a hunter?" He said looking at me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I... I wanted to say something but I thought you would hate me." I said tears running down my face.

"That's why you were injured all those months back? You were hunting weren't you?"

The room fell silent as Edward said this and my brothers and dad turned to look at me.

"You went on a hunt?" my dad asked furiously

"It was only a spirit, a simple salt and burn."

"Bella I left you here to be safe. Not to run around hunting on your own. You could have been killed!"

"Well it's not like you would have cared anyway. How could you think that leaving me by myself was keeping me safe? I never thought I would see any of you again! Do you know how that feels, being abandoned by your own family? You didn't even say goodbye dad, and Dean and Sam just left."

"Bella, Dean told you I had a lead on your mother's killer, we had to go."

"So is that the only reason you're back then is it? Because I said he was coming for me? You know what I don't care, this is my fight as well Dad and you know it!"

"I shouldn't have to explain my actions to you Bella; you should know to just follow orders."

"You know what I don't care. I want out! I am not having any more part of this suicidal crusade to find mums killer. I'm done."

I pulled myself out of Deans grasp and he let go of me.

I looked over at Edward. He knew the truth now but the hurt look in his eyes was too unbearable.

"I'm sorry Edward. Please forgive me". I said before running out the door. Dean turned to grab me but I pulled away. As Dean had tried to grab me I felt my necklace snap and fall off, but I didn't care it was just another reminder of what I wanted to leave behind.

I ran downstairs and out the house and I just kept running. I ended up in the park. The rain started to come down and I cursed myself for not grabbing my jacket on the way out. I sat down under a tree, water still running down my face and I cried. I let out everything. I held my face in my hands trying to block out the world and I just cried.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Cullen Residence

"_Aww, poor Bella. Why so sad?" said a creepy voice._

_Startled by the voice, because no one was around when she ran to the park, Bella looked up into a pair of bright yellow eyes. Before she could scream she was lying limp on the hard cold ground. _

"Alice what did you see?" asked Jasper worried by the look of despair on Alice's face.

"Bella. I saw Bella." She whispered.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meanwhile...

As soon as Bella's father looked me in the eyes he knew what I was, and I knew what they were. I couldn't believe what I was hearing coming from this man's mind. My beautiful Bella was a hunter, and her family hunted things like me. I stood there in utter disbelief as her father pulled a gun on me shouting at her and hearing her scream back. Everything made sense now. Her reaction to finding out what I was made complete and absolute sense.

I was hurt she did not tell me, I did after all tell her everything, but my love for her could overcome that, all we had to do was talk. Before I knew it Bella had fled the room and I could hear her cries as she ran down the street.

"Well this isn't exactly what I expected to return to. I thought you said she was safe when you two left her Dean?" John asked sternly towards his oldest son.

"Bella is in no danger when she is around me. I have taken care of her since you abandoned her." Edward added before Dean could talk.

"Hey no one is talking to you, and we didn't abandon her. We were always going to come back." Dean shouted at Edward.

"Well you should have made that clear to her. She was a mess for weeks after you left."

At that moment Edwards phone rang, seeing that it was Alice calling he picked up, not caring that there were still people holding guns to him in the room.

"Alice?"

There was silence as Alice spoke to Edward on the phone and John was getting more and more impatient.

"What do you mean you just had a vision of Bella? That's never happened before." Edward said sounding more urgent.

Edward hung up the phone and looked at John.

"Do you know of a man with yellow eyes?" asked Edward

The shocked expressions on their faces said it all. He didn't need to read their minds to know he was the one after Bella and had killed Bella's mother.

"What do you know about him? And why were you talking about visions and Bella?"

"This has never happened before but my sister, Alice, has visions; she says a man with yellow eyes is going to take Bella in the park. We must leave now."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" John said raising the gun

"I don't care if you think it is a trick or not I am going. Bella is in danger and **I** will not abandon the one I love."

"Dad lets go, if this guy was going to kill Bella he'd have done it by now; so Sam and I are going with or without you."

John looked at his eldest son and nodded then turned to Edward "How much time do we have?"

"Not long, Alice's visions can change so we need to leave now to make sure she is safe. I'll see you there." Was all Edward said before he was out the window and running towards the park.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Edward ran the hardest he had ever run, the park was on the other side of town so Bella would have just gotten there, but he still couldn't shake off this bad feeling that something was wrong.

As he ran he made a call to Alice telling them all to meet there just in case things went bad. At least he knew he was able to rely on his family, he didn't know how Bella dealt with being abandoned like that.

He arrived at the park in less than a minute and the sight before him almost brought him to his knees. Standing at the tree Alice had described was a man facing away from Edward, and in his arms was Bella. She wasn't moving but Edward could pick out her heart beat from a mile away and he could still hear it now.

"Let her go now." He yelled at the man, whose back was still turned towards him.

The man turned and Edward immediately noticed his yellow eyes, just like Alice had said.

He sighed walking towards Edward. "There always has to be a hero. Just leave now kiddo before you get hurt."

"Put Bella down and leave before you get hurt."

"Not gonna happen kid." The yellow eyed man said with a smile.

Edward made a run towards the man to try and knock him backwards but he was thrown against a tree by an invisible force and could not move.

"Hey don't hurt my son!" Shouted a voice across the park.

Edward looked in the direction of the voice and saw his family standing there, every single one of them.

"You know this is getting quite ridiculous now." Yellow eyes said turning to face the Cullen's when all of a sudden Dean's voice was heard.

"Son of a bitch, we have an army."

"Ah, so the rest of the Winchesters have decided to join us now have they? Well come on then." He said rolling his eyes. He turned to Edward first, "don't worry kiddo I haven't forgotten about you." He said pointing to him.

He dropped Bella to the floor, everyone shouting a few choice cuss words at the action; he then walked up to the Winchesters ready for the fight.

-_-_-_-_-_-

So what you guys think??? I don't really know if I like how this chappy turned out but let me know what you think =]

x


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I can't write the next 2 chappys unless you guys vote so please, please check out the poll and vote =]

Sorry this has taken me so long I got another job and working like crazy yay lol ok so on with it then.

P.s You'll hear about Sam and Jess in this chappy... obviously I've changed it a bit because this story doesn't exactly follow supernatural at all lol... so no one get to upset :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-_-_-_-_-_-

It's the last, day on earth,  
In my dreams, in my dreams,  
It's the end, of the world,  
And you've come back, to me.  
In my dreams.

And you hold me closer than I,  
Can ever remember being held,  
And I'm not, afraid to sleep now,  
If we can stay like this until.

It's the last, day on earth,  
In my dreams, in my dreams,  
It's the end, of the world,  
And you've come back, to me.  
In my dreams.

Hey yeah, hey yeah oh oh  
Hey yeah, hey yeah

In my head I play your conversations,  
Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations,  
You know me, I love to lose my mind.  
And everytime anybody speaks your name,  
I still feel the same, I ache, I ache, I ache inside.

Kate Miller-Heidke – _The Last Day On Earth_

-_-_-_-_-_-

EPOV

I felt like I would explode with anger. Watching that vile person, if that was what he was, drop my Bella to the ground like a piece of rubbish, he was most definitely pushing me to my limits. I struggled against the invisible bonds holding me back as my family formed a protective circle around me. They were all thinking the same thing, how we could get to Bella and get her to safety. I felt broken inside seeing her lie there helpless on the ground. Alice kept having visions of one of us trying to get Bella, but it never ended well, no one was able to even get close, so she told everyone not to make a move. There was one persons thoughts I found quite intriguing in this situation though, Bella's father. Her brothers were panicking, not knowing how to destroy this guy and save Bella, they were running out of ideas and there was only so long they could put on brave faces.

But Bella's father did not seem as panicked he kept thinking about a gun and when would be the best opportunity to bring it out.

"Bring it, you son of a bitch. I'll kill you before you touch her again". Dean said standing between his father and younger brother.

"How exactly do you plan to kill me Dean, nothing can. Bella is mine now, and there is nothing that can stop me from taking what is mine". Yellow eyes said, his eyes burning brighter.

Dean made a move to step forward but his father put an arm across his chest and held him back.

Dean obeyed the silent order and stayed back.

John took a step forward facing Yellow Eyes.

"I've waited a long time for this; you killed my wife, but you're not killing my daughter."

"And how exactly are you going to stop me, and who said I was going to kill her?" he grinned

In a flash John pulled out a gun and pointed it at Yellow Eyes's head.

"No, that was lost, you can't have it." Yellow Eyes said fear laced in his voice for the first time tonight.

Images of the gun and its origins flashed through my mind as I read Johns thoughts.

"This is going to feel so good." Said John. As he was about to pull the trigger Yellow Eyes shot his hand out towards Bella and she screamed out in pain, her back arching as blood ran out of her mouth, her clothes were soon stained red as blood seeped through them from unseen cuts on her body.

Yellow Eyes turned back to John who was shocked out of his concentration at hearing Bella's scream, "Have fun with your new friends Johnny boy." He said with a smirk looking over at a hungry pack of vampires and than in an instant he disappeared.

I looked over at Jasper who stood between Rosalie and Esme, his eyes the darkest shade of black. He was trying so hard to control himself but Bella's blood was to appealing.

"Get him out of here" Rosalie and Esme immediately turned and ran with him, taking him deep into the woods.

"God dammit!" John screamed into the night.

The invisible hold on me was lost and I was at Bella's side in a second I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth and my throat burned, but my only thought was keeping Bella safe and alive. I carefully picked her picked her up in my arms wiping away the hair sticking to her face. She had a heartbeat, I let out a sigh of relief. Carlisle was at my side assessing Bella. She seemed to have stopped bleeding and Carlisle could find no evidence of where the blood had come from, but she had lost enough of it for us to be concerned.

"Stay away from her" John screamed as he and his sons ran towards us. Dean was the first to get to us and he took Bella from my arms holding her close and whispering apologies into her ears. Sam knelt down next to him using the sleeve on his jacket to wipe the blood from her pale face.

"It's fine my father is a doctor he can help her." I said not even looking at John, keeping my eyes on Bella.

"Dean get Bella to the car, Sam grab the stuff we're leaving, now." John said walking up to his sons.

I couldn't believe it. His daughter was injured, lying unconscious in his sons arms and he didn't have one thought directed to her safety.

"You can't leave she needs to be at a hospital, she needs help. Don't you care that she could have died!" I said standing up and facing her father.

"I am not leaving her here with you blood suckers or she **will** die!"

"Oh? So if was fine leaving her here alone with us these past few months? She needs to stay here; it's what's best for her."

"I am her father, I know what's best for her and she is coming with us."

"So leaving her here alone these last few months and almost being killed, not just from a hunt, but from the trauma of her family abandoning her... that was what was best for her was it?"

"Listen boy you know nothing about me or my family. Now move out of the way before I make you."

"That may be true, I don't know your family, but I know Bella and I know what it's been like for her since you all left her. I was here for her when you weren't."

"Guys stop arguing Bella needs help." Shouted Dean from the ground behind me.

Deans voice seemed to stir Bella. I heard her heart beat start to pick up. She was panicking.

I knelt down next to her and rested my hand on her forehead. She groggily opened her eyes, her heartbeat still frantic.

"E'ward?" she slurred her beautiful brown eyes looking for me.

"I'm here love."

She looked around the panic in her face evident now. She struggled in Deans grasp trying to pry free from him.

"Shh Bells, its Dean everything is going to be alright." Dean whispered to her.

"Edward." She cried reaching out for me, tears making their way down her cheeks. I didn't need to read Deans thoughts to know how much this hurt him, his younger sister calling to me instead of him, his face said it all.

"Bella, love. You need to calm down, you're with your brothers, and you're alright. You're safe now."

"No Edward please." She cried out again reaching for me.

"Take her" Dean said looking at me with unshed tears in the eyes.

I pulled Bella to my chest and she quietened down her tears and blood soaking my jeans and shirt. She clung to my shirt and buried her face into my chest, calming down some more.

"Is there anywhere we can take her that's not a hospital?" Sam asked still kneeling next to Bella.

"Yes you can all come to our house, I have facilities there we can use."Carlisle said from behind me.

"Ok, get her in the car and let's go." Dean said standing up.

I stood up as he did carefully shifting Bella into a more comfortable position in my arms. "I can take her with Carlisle we'll get there faster. Emmett can drive with you guys to show you how to get there. Alice has already gone to your house to get some things for Bella."

Dean sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright let's get going before she gets worse."

John seemed to have hit boiling point, he obviously didn't like his orders not being followed. "Dean we are not taking your sister to a house full of vampires to be treated for blood loss! Now you will listen to me and get your sister, we are leaving now. That's an order."

"No dad we're going with them, and you're coming too because you have some explaining to do, like why Yellow Eyes was terrified of that gun." Dean said to his father.

"Come on Sammy lets go. Take care of her until we get there." Dean said looking at me very seriously.

"I promise I will." I said just as seriously back.

Carlisle and I disappeared into the night leaving the Winchesters and Emmett behind to follow.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Winchester POV

Carlisle and Edward disappeared in a second with Bella and the Winchesters were left standing in the rain with Emmett.

"I don't like this at all boys, but if you want to leave Bella in the care of the things we hunt then fine, but I'll have no part of it. If you really wanted to find your mothers killer you'd come with me now." John said standing across from Sam and Dean.

"No Dad you don't get it, of course we want to find moms killer but Bella is more important than that right now, and she has every right to be part of this fight. That was the stupidest thing we have ever done, we should never have left her behind."

"Fine I'll see you boys when you decide to get your heads out of the clouds and realise what's actually happening here and that its bigger and more important than any of us. I'll call later to see how Bella is."With that John turned and started walking back towards the house to get his truck and leave.

"Dad!" Dean called before John could get to far

John turned to look at his son.

"Don't call if you don't care."

John stared at Dean for a second then turned and carried on walking.

Sam and Dean stood there, taking in everything that had just happened.

"Come on let's get going Dean I want to see how Bella is." Sam said slowly walking to the car his messy mop of brown hair sticking to his face from the rain.

Dean turned to follow Sam to see Emmett standing next to the driver's side door of the Impala.

Emmett turned his head towards Dean and grinned. "Dude sick ride, I'm so driving."

-_-_-_-_-_-

When Dean, Sam and Emmett arrived at the Cullen's' house Deans knuckles were white from holding onto the seats so tightly. Emmett had driven like a man possessed and they got to the house in what Dean guessed was record time. Poor Sam had also gone white in the backseat and Emmett couldn't contain how much fun he'd had driving the Impala. Dean had thought it would be a good idea to let him drive so he and Sam could process what had happened and not have to worry about concentrating on the road, he was a friend of Bella so he could trust him right?

Emmett jumped out the car shouting for Rosalie to come check the car out.

"Never, ever again."Dean said getting out the car slowly.

"Ah come on dude it wasn't that bad." Emmett said with a big smile on his face.

Edward walked out the front to help Dean and Sam inside and grinned at Emmett.

"You can bring your things inside we have rooms set up for you." He said turning to the brothers.

"How's Bella?" Sam asked walking up the stairs following Edward into the house, Dean just behind them.

"She's going to be alright. Carlisle keeps blood in storage just in case and he has been able to start a transfusion to replace the blood she lost, which there was a lot of. You can come up and see her if you like? I don't want to leave her for too long Alice says she'll be waking up soon."

Sam turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, considering Edwards comment about Alice.

"I dunno dude, this is so far out of our normal range, which is already far out, I'm starting to get freaked."

-_-_-_-_-_-

Edward showed Dean and Sam to their rooms, which Alice had so conveniently set up with king size beds, making the rooms very homey.

He then took them up to the room Bella was resting in. Dean's stomach dropped looking at his little sister sleeping in the middle of a massive king sized bed. She looked so young and vulnerable. Sam walked to the far side of the room and sat on the edge of the bed, whilst Dean sat protectively on the other side of the bed, between Bella and the door.

Carlisle walked in to check on Bella, but assured the brothers she would be fine because Alice said so.

"I'll leave you to talk to her. Please assure her I will be back later." Edward said. It pained him to think he had to leave her, but she had to talk to her brothers. They loved her more than she knew.

Edward walked out closing the door silently behind him.

Dean and Sam stared at their younger sister.

"How could we have left her Dean?" Sam said his voice thick with emotion.

"I don't know Sammy, but we're not taking orders anymore. You and Bella, you guys come first for me now. That's how it should always have been."

Dean stood up and started pacing. "God! How could I have been so stupid? I knew that leaving would kill her, but I did it anyway." He shouted rubbing his hands roughly through his hair.

"Dean, it's not your fault. We both thought she would be safe. Although we should have guessed after everything that happened with Jess" Sam said in a whisper.

Dean frowned at this "What do you mean?"

"Well with what happened to Mom and then Jess. I mean mom was killed in Bella's nursery, how do we know Yellow eyes isn't out to get Bella the way he got Mom and Jess. I mean dad could have gone a whole other way after moms death and the same with me after Jess, how do we know he isn't just trying to push us over the edge of that little further to do something we'll regret."

Dean was lost in thought and about to reply when he noticed Bella stir in the bed. He was at her side with Sam waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Come on kiddo, open them big beautiful brown eyes." Sam urged

"S'mmy?" Bella said groggily rubbing her eyes

"Yeah I'm here Bells." Sam said smiling. Happy that her reaction was not as it was earlier when she panicked and just wanted Edward.

She blinked open her eyes looking at Sam. "You guys didn't leave again?"She whispered. Sam smoothed the hair away from her face and wiped away a stray tear that fell on her cheek.

"Course not Bells, never again. Promise."

She turned her face towards Dean.

"Bella I'm..." Dean began but before he could finish Bella pulled him into a hug.

They sat there embracing for what seemed like forever. Dean pulled out of the hug and wiped away the tears from Bella's face. He looked at her face with concern he could see she was tired and weak still.

"Come on Bells you should get some rest. Move your but over so I can lie down as well." Dean said smiling. He lay back and put his arm around Bella.

"Come on Sammy you too." Bella said reaching out for his hand. He smiled back at her and he lay down next to her.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Minutes later Alice nodded at Edward and they quietly walked in to the room only to see all three Winchesters sleeping deeply and soundly in what Edward guessed had been a long time.

-_-_-_-_-_-

So what you guys reckon any good???

Please review =]=] and vote don't forget to vote =]


End file.
